The Meaning of Truth
by ForestKarma
Summary: CHAPTER 7 FINALLY UP! Do to a strange action, Kagome is stuck in the air rip... With Sesshoumaru and Naraku. Sess/Kag/Nar (NOT a threesome), Sango/Miroku, Kagura/Kougs, Inuyasha/OC, Rin/Shippo
1. Default Chapter

LUCKY KAGOME GETS STUCK IN THE AIR RIP... WITH SESSHOUMARU AND NARAKU... OH BOY.  
  
REVIEW OR DIE!  
  
*DISCLAIMER* DO I LOOK LIKE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI TO YOU?  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
You are as slow as always, brother, Sesshoumaru said, almost sadly, as he easily dodged his brother's swipes. He wasn't really in the mood for this today.  
  
I'm going to kill you this time, for good! Inuyasha cried, brandishing Tetsusaiga.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, and pulled his own sword, Toujikin, (um... sorry about the spelling) from its sheath.  
  
Inuyasha was too caught up in the battle to smell the approaching danger, but Sesshoumaru noticed the distinctive smell. Naraku, hiding is a waste of time.  
  
Naraku stepped out from behind the tree with a cold smile on his lips. Sesshoumaru, I see you are still wasting your time with this halfbreed.  
  
The battle had stopped, and Sesshoumaru had dropped back to stand rather close to Inuyasha's companions.   
  
Unfortunately, unlike the half-breed, you actually pose a threat to me, as does the miko. So I'm afraid that I'm going to half to get rid of the two of you.  
  
yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked coldly at Naraku, but did not bother to grace him with an answer.   
  
Goodbye, Sesshoumaru. Goodbye, miko, said Naraku. Instead of attacking with other demons, Naraku raised his arms and started to chant quietly. Still... It was chilling. Naraku's body began to glow an evil black.   
  
Miroku gasped so loudly that all eyes turned to him. He's, he's creating an air rip! Miroku screamed.  
  
Just as Naraku sent a flash of blackness toward the ground before Sesshoumaru and Kagome, Miroku unleashed his own air rip. No, you fool! Naraku screamed. There was an explosion of light, and everyone looked away.  
  
Kagome felt herself falling, spinning, turning. The world was rushing by her in a blur. What the hell was going on? Suddenly, the spinning stopped, and she felt herself lying on top of something soft. There was also something heavy on top of her. Her vision was clouded by a mix of black and white strings.   
  
Kagome groaned, and moved slightly. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and find out what the hell was going on.   
  
Wench, get off me, came the voice of silk.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome screamed as she realized her predicament. She was sandwiched in between Sesshoumaru and Naraku.  
  
ENDING THERE WAS KINDA EVIL, WASN'T IT? WELL, I MIGHT BE PERSUADED TO UPDATE IF YOU GUYS REVIEW!!!! FEEL FREE TO FLAME, I HAVE VERY HIGH SELF ESTEEM.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS FOR JUST ONE SHORT CHAPTER! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU ASKED FOR CHAPTER 2, SO HERE IT IS... I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. OH, SORRY ABOUT THE FORMATTING LAST TIME. I THINK I FIXED IT.   
  
*Disclaimer* If you think I'm Rumiko Takahashi, you have some serious problems.  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
Stop screaming, Sesshoumaru hissed, wishing that he could cover his sensitive ears, but his hands were tangled up. Just get off me.  
  
Kagome was so eager to do what he said that she completely forgot that Naraku was on top of her. She pushed herself upward, but Naraku would not budge. Her movements caused the tumble of human (and demon) body parts to roll, and get even more tangled up.   
  
Kagome suddenly realized that there was something on her back... under her shirt. she cried as she realized it was Naraku's hand. Naraku still seemed to be unconscious, but he quickly snapped awake. That stupid monk, he said iciily.  
  
You can decide how to kill him later, Kagome said. Right now, why don't you help us get untangled.  
  
Naraku seemed to suddenly realize where he was, and who he was with. Several minutes and several more curses later, the three of them stood on their feet, staring at each other.   
  
Kagome also took the time to look around. It looked like an almost normal place, except that everything was coated in thick mist.  
  
Kagome finally got tired of the silence. Where are we?  
  
We're in the air rip, miko, said Naraku, Because of your stupid monk friend.  
  
I was under the impression that you were trying to bring us into this air rip anyway, Kagome said, putting her hands on her hips. And I have a name, you know, it's Kagome. KA-GO-ME. Kagome froze, realizing that that was exactly what she had said to Inuyasha once upon a time.  
  
Stop your bickering and tell me why I shouldn't just kill the both of you right now, came the silky voice of Sesshoumaru.  
  
You can't kill me, Naraku said confidently. Besides, you have no idea how to get out of here, do you?  
  
Do you know? Kagome said quickly.  
  
Naraku turned his eyes on Kagome and considered her for a moment. Yes, and unfortunately, I need you to get out of here. A miko's powers are neccessary. However, he said, turning to Sesshoumaru. You are not neccessary... So I might just kill you right now.  
  
Sesshoumaru simply looked at him, his face a mask of indifference. I don't believe that any hanyou could kill me.  
  
Naraku froze, his face for once completely furious. He felt his body drawing into an attack stance. He was so angry that he would attack the youkai himself, with his own body.  
  
Stop it, both of you! Kagome cried.  
  
They looked at her as if she was crazy. I am certainly not happy about this situation. But let's just work together and get out of here. _Have to get back to Inuyasha. Have to get back to Inuyasha, then everything will be alright,_ was all she could think.  
  
I will kill you later, Naraku said, still seething. Let's go, and he started to walk off. Kagome followed.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there for a few seconds, considering. Working with Naraku did not sound very appealing, but he did have to get out of there... And that miko... She was different than he had expected. After all, he had always just thought of her as Inuyasha's women, and probably some stupid whore. However, she had showed some measure of intelligence in realizing that she should stop the fight and attempt to get out of there. After all, she was at a severe disavantage. So he also followed.  
  
It was very awkward. Naraku and Sesshoumaru walked with Kagome standing in between them. _It's going to be a long day,_ Kagome thought  
  


***  


Inuyasha had been knocked flat on his back by the blast. He sat up quickly. Kagome? Kagome?! Not seeing her, Naraku, or Sesshoumaru anywhere, he ran over to Miroku. Hey monk! Where's Kagome?  
  
Miroku was sitting up and rubbing his head. He looked around, and his face fell. She must be in the air rip.  
  
Inuyasha froze. How do we get her back? Is there a way to get her back? There has to be?  
  
Miroku looked quite depressed. I don't know.  
  
Well is she still ALIVE?! Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Miroku said, But I don't know if there's any way to get her back.   
  
Suddenly they both heard a moan. Sango was also sitting up. Where's Kagome and where's Naraku and Sesshoumaru? she asked.  
  
Nobody spoke for a few moments. Don't tell me... Inuyasha began.  
  
Miroku says. It looks like the three of them are in the air rip... together.  
  


***  
  


Kagome wasn't sure how late it was. After all, there was no sign of a sun of any type, but they had entered some kind of forest. She was getting very tired. She felt nervous about voicing this, but finally realized that if this angered them, then, well, that was just too bad for them. Um, guys? she said.  
  
She could tell they were both listening although neither one responded. Um, guys, I'm getting a little bit tired. I know you could keep going for a long time, but I can't.  
  
I suppose we can rest for a while, Naraku said, his voice cold.  
  
They sat in a small clearing, each of them leaning against a tree, roughly forming a triangle.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and tried her best to rest. She was soooooooo tired.   
  


***  
  


Naraku watched the girl before him. So this was Kikyo's reincarnation. Despite their similar looks and powers, the girls had absolutely nothing in common. Kikyo was cold, blank, her emotions hidden. This girl wore her emotions on her sleeve. She was filled with a fire that Kikyo lacked. Strangely, although he had seen this girl many times, he had never really thought about her before. Not that he really should now. She was a means to an end... And when they had gotten out of the air rip, he would kill her. Simple as that.  
  


***  
  


Kagome almost felt herself drift off to sleep, but something was disturbing her. It wasn't her companions, or the slight injury on her arm. In fact, it was that she was so... dirty. She slowly got to her sleep. Both of her male companions had their eyes closed. She stopped to study them for a moment. They looked so different when they slept. Naraku's normal evil sneer was gone, and it was replaced by a look of... peace. Sesshoumaru's blank face was still there, but it looked softer, sweeter. What the hell am I thinking? she thought. (What the hell am _I_ thinking?) They were her enemies. Her only goal was to get back to her friends... Back to Inuyasha.  
  
She started to wander into the forest, looking for a stream or a lake. When she saw one, she started to slip off her clothes, feeling strangely happy to get this small comfort.  
  


***  
  


Sesshoumaru felt himself snap back to consciousness... Had he, the great demon lord, actually fallen asleep? Damn it. He opened his eyes and looked around. Naraku, to his suprise, was asleep. That miko... What was his name? Kagome... That was kinda pretty. What the hell? Anyway, the miko was... GONE?   
  
He tested the air with his nose. She had wandered off. What foolishness!!! Now, Sesshoumaru thought, I have to go out and look for her. What a foolish girl!  
  
With that he stood up and started to follow her scent.  
  


***  
  


Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were sitting on the ground, looking depressed. They were trying to figure out how to get Kagome out of the air rip. Inuyasha wanted Miroku to send him inside it, but Miroku thought that should only be used as a last resort.  
  
Suddenly Miroku jumped to his feet. I just had a thought! he announced.  
  
What is it? asked Sango.  
  
said Miroku. Naraku is the inventor of the air rip, so he'll probably know how to get out!  
  
Great thinking, monk, but what reason does Naraku have to bring Kagome with him out of the air rip? What proof do we have that he hasn't already killed her?  
  
None of them had the answer.  
  
OKAY, WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? IF YOU WANT MORE, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO... AND KNOW ITS NOT ARRANGE YOUR WEDDING WITH SESSHOUMARU! ANYWAY, I KNOW THERE HASN'T BEEN MUCH ROMANTIC DEVELOPMENT, BUT ITS COMING. I WANT IT TO BE A LITTLE BIT REALISTIC. ANYWAY, NEXT CHAPTER MIROKU AND SANGO'S RELATIONSHIP DEVELOPS A LITTLE, NARAKU AND SESSHOUMARU BOTH DEVELOP A LITTLE RELATIONSHIP WITH KAGOME, AND I'M ADDING A RATHER RANDOM PART ABOUT KOUGA... AND KAGURA... AND KANNA. DON'T ASK, BUT YOU'LL SEE NEXT TIME!  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

I GOT 50 REVIEWS! 50! 50! 50! 50! 50! 50! HA HA HA HA HA HA! THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. I WOULD GIVE YOU ALL A BIG HUG AND KISS IF I COULD, BUT SINCE I CAN'T, I DECIDED TO WRITE YOU GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER. ANYWAY, HOPEFULLY THERE'S A LITTLE BIT MORE ROMANTIC DEVELOPMENT IN THIS CHAPTER. BETWEEN NUMEROUS PARTIES. ANYWAY, HERE WE GO.  
  
*Disclaimer* Ummm, ya know, the usual.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Sesshoumaru walked through the misty landscape, following the girl's scent. It really was foolish of her to go wandering off in the middle of the night. She couldn't possibly be trying to run away? She had absolutely no idea where she was going without Naraku anyway. Something was bothering him, but he wasn't sure what it was. Then it hit him. Why didn't he just beat up Naraku and force him to tell how to get out of the air rip. Then he could just take the girl with him and get out of this place. In any event, it didn't matter. He would kill Naraku when they got out of there, and he didn't really care what happened to his brother's woman.  
  
After a few minutes, he realized that he was approaching a stream. The girl couldn't possibly be... Sesshoumaru froze. She was standing under a waterfall, the falling droplets dancing down her body. Sesshoumaru found himself simply staring at her shape, at her perfect curves. She looked like a goddess,  
  
Every rational thought told him to stomp over there and tell the girl to stop being so foolish and get back to the camp, but he found his body unable to move. After a few moments, he felt some semblence of rationality returning. If she were to spot him, she would call him a hentai and yell at him. If he stomped over, she might do that anyway, but the result would be much more enjoyable.  
  
Before he could move, however, she started to talk. At first he thought she had spotted him, but then he realized she was talking to herself.  
  
I will get out of this. I really will. Even though it's with the two of them. Anyway, I _have_ to get back to Inuyasha.  
  
A foreign feeling pumped through Sesshoumaru's veins at these words. He was angry, and, there was something else...  
  
Back to Inuyasha, she mused. I wish that he wanted me back with him. _Really_ wanted me back, for me, not my abilities.  
  
Sesshoumaru considered this a moment, slightly confused. He wanted to hear more of her reverie, but it was distrubing him, so he decided to interrupt it. He stalked over to her, putting on a blank face with a slight twige of annoyance. Miko, you should know better than to wander off in the middle of the night.  
  
Kagome squeaked, and ducked under the water. A very predictable response. When she stuck her head up, Sesshoumaru said, Miko, come out of that water.  
  
Not with you there, you hentai! cried Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed in exasperation. Come out, or I will drag you out myself.  
  
You will not! cried Kagome.  
  
Miko, you are trying my patience.  
  
I have a name, you know! she cried, as she slowly stood up and walked deliberately out of the water. Noticing the way Sesshoumaru's eyes followed her figure, she muttered under her breath,   
  
Human females do not interest me, miko, Sesshoumaru said.  
  
For some reason, that sent Kagome over the edge. She stomped up to him and started to pound on his chest. I. Have. A. NAME! It's KAGOME! K! A! G! O! M! E! Got it! Do! Not! Call! Me! MIKO!  
  
Sesshoumaru easily trapped both of her wrists (her pounding wasn't hurting him anyway, but it was annoying him). Kagome, who had completely forgotten that she was utterly nude, suddenly remembered her predicament.  
  
She turned bright red. Let go of me, Sesshoumaru!  
  
Instead of complying with her request, Sesshoumaru flew forward, trapping her against a tree, with her arms above her head. Do not order me around.  
  
Kagome gasped slighlty in fear, suddenly remembering exactly who she was talking too. She was with Sesshoumaru, youkai lord without emotions, ruthless killer, gorgeous body... Well, let's just pretend I didn't think that, Kagome thought.  
  
But, then again, when did Kagome ever cower in fear. You can't get out of here without me, so you can't kill me. Let me go right now, Kagome said, as calmly as she could.  
  
But Sesshoumaru did not want to let go. Although it looked to Kagome that he was simply staring at her with a blank face, his mind's wheels were turning. This girl, this Kagome,' had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. They were a radiant blue (um, does Kagome have blue eyes? She does now!) that he had never seen on anyone before. They seemed to be endless pools of spirit... Fire and ice...   
  
And she smelled so different from other humans he had encountered. She smelt like spring, newness.   
  
Kagome was shocked as he leaned forward slightly and his nose twitched as he sniffed her.  
  
My my my, this certainly looks friendly.  
  
Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned sharply as the amused voice of Naraku interrupted him.   
  
Sesshoumaru released Kagome, who promptly jumped into the bushes. Sesshoumaru stood there, his face blank, and Naraku chuckled darkly. Is there something I should know? I didn't know you took after your father, Sesshoumaru.  
  
You may think whatever you like in that twisted mind of yours, Sesshoumaru said. In the meantime, I think we have had enough rest, and so I think that it is time for us to get going.  
  
Just at that moment, a giant snake youkai rose from the river, its red eyes fixed on the girl in the bushes behind him. Sesshoumaru destroyed it easily in one swipe.  
  
Youkai will be getting more common from now on. And more dangerous, the closer we get to our destination, said Naraku. However, I have been doing some thinking. And I think that I can get to the destination without you, Sesshoumaru. So I'm afraid that this is goodbye.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow.  
  
Naraku did his trademark laugh and waved his arm, releasing a web of miamsa (sorry about spelling).  
  


***  
  


Inuyasha was sitting on the floor beside Kagome's backpack, holding onto a framed picture that he had found inside. It showed him and Kagome. Miroku had taken the picture after receiving instruction from Kagome. Kagome... He missed her so much, and he knew that he had to do whatever he could to get her back. It scared him to think what might be happening to her. It really scared him. Please, whoever is listening, protect Kagome, he thought.  
  
Nearby, just inside a small wood, Sango and Miroku were talking quietly. He really looks depressed, Sango whispered.  
  
Yeah, he does love her after all, even if he's not willing to admit it. He really loves her.  
  
Yeah. It must be nice to have someone who will miss you that much when you're not around.  
  
Miroku feigned a hurt expression. Hey, Sango, I would miss you that much.  
  
Sango said. But anyway, I really miss Kagome, too. It's just not the same without her. There has to be a way to get her back.  
  
There might me, Sango.  
  
We're really counting on you to think of something, Miroku. You're the only hope we've got.  
  
I won't let you down, Sango.  
  
Sango smiled. I know. And she gave him a little hug... followed by a gigantic slap. (For reasons you can probably guess)  
  


***  
  


The sun was starting to set, throwing oranges and pinks across the sky. Kagura was sitting on a treebranch outside of Naraku's miamsa castle. She was gazing out into the sky. She hadn't seen Naraku in a few days, but that wasn't really ununusal. He was often gone for a long time.   
  
However, something was bothering her. Something was wrong. She felt something. The link between her and Naraku was a strange one. And she could feel that something had changed. It was as if he wasn't there anymore.  
  
No matter how far away he was, she could always feel his presense in some vague corner of her soul.  
  
Now that was gone. Erased completely. It was as if he had vanished from the earth. Does that mean he's dead? she wondered.  
  
Part of her wished that he was. Part of her wished that he would just disappear. After all, then she would be free. However, another part of her felt something different. Did she really want him gone? She had always thought she had, but now that it might actually have happened, she wasn't so sure.  
  
Jumping down from the tree, she hurried over to the castle. Kanna had just walked outside. Kanna. Show me Naraku.  
  
Kanna looked at her with that blank expression. She held up the mirror, and its surface started to shift. However, instead of forming a picture, it just showed mist.  
  
_What the hell does that mean?_ Kagura wondered.   
  
Kanna looked at the mirror indifferently and then lowered it.  
  
Kagura studied her The two were complete opposites, really. Kagura wanted more than anything to be free. After all, she was the wind. Kanna, on the other hand, desired nothing. She was completely indifferent to the world. Kagura had always felt a link with Naraku and his but she felt nothing from Kanna. It was as if the girl's soul was completely empty. Or, really, she didn't have one.  
  
Kanna, come. We're going to find Naraku.  
  
Kanna looked at her and nodded. Kagura whipped a leaf out of her hair, and they headed off.  
  
After about a half hour of flying, Kagura noticed a familiar smell. She flew down to see what it was, because she couldn't quite place it. It was that wolf youkai prince... And he was entangled in a mess of some kind of strange tentacles. _Leave him_, she thought. But, then again, it might be fun to spend a few minutes taunting him...  
  
Kouga looked up to see the woman who killed his tribe flying down toward her.  
  


***  
  


Sesshoumaru had finally escaped all the miamsa, but Naraku and Kagome were gone. He neaded them to get out, but something else was bothering him too. Kagome was with Naraku... Why did that bother him?  
  


***  
  


Naraku had grabbed a now clothed Kagome and jumped off with her quickly. Hey! Put me down! What the hell are you doing? she cried, kicking at him as best she could. But her kicks were useless. She couldn't escape. She was going wherever Naraku wanted her to go.  
  
WELL, THIS IS DEFINITELY THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! ANYWAY, DON'T WORRY ABOUT SESSIE. HE'LL CATCH UP WITH THEM. NEXT CHAPPIE , SOME NARAKU/KAGOME, SANGO/MIROKU, AND MAYBE A LITTLE KOUGA/KAGURA? WHO KNOWS.  



	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Thank you so much, all of my wonderful reviewers. Anyway, I have been kinda sick, and then I was at my dad's, and he lives in the stone age and doesn't have the internet.... So, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Everyone's probably kinda out of character... Deal with it. This is_ my_ story, after all, but as always I appreciate reviews. Another point- the definite pairings are: Sango/Miroku, Kouga/Kagura, (there will be both Naraku/Kagome and Sessoumaru/Kagome,) I haven't decided yet what to do with Inuyasha.  
  
*Disclaimer* Ummmm.... Ha, ha, ha, I can dream, right?  
  
Naraku finally landed in a clearing, and placed the still struggling and now furious Kagome on the ground before him.  
  
What the hell are you doing? she cried.  
  
Just getting rid of Sesshoumaru. I don't need him. And anyway, isn't he your enemy as well?  
  
Kagome considered this for a moment. Was he her enemy? She didn't think so, but she wasn't about to say that to Naraku.  
  
In any event, I doubt you're up to walk more tonight, and I am tired of carrying you. You kick rather hard.  
  
Kagome blushed. She was about to apologize, but suddenly realized who she was talking to. _Apologize?_ she thought. _To Naraku? Not likely.  
  
_We are leaving early, _human_, and I do not want to have to deal with your weakness.  
  
Kagome was too tired from kicking to be angry, so shesunk down against a tree and looked down nervously. Who would have thought that she would be sitting out in the middle of a forest inside an air rip with Naraku? It really was ironic.  
  


***  
  


Everything was going as planned, Naraku thought. Everything was going very well indeed. He was glad Sesshoumaru was gone, and now, well, all that was left was this girl. For some reason he did not look forward to dispatching of her. Strange...  
  
Naraku pulled out his shikon shard. He studied its black depths. So evil... So beautiful..  
  


***  
  


Kagome saw Naraku pull out the shard. Its swirling black depths refused to release her. She could not pull her eyes away. Then, unexpectedly, she felt a pulling inside her. Something that wanted to be released. Something that she could not stop.  
  


***  
  


Suddenly, Naraku's felt as if his hand were on fire. He almost dropped the shard. Inside, its color was beginning to shift. The black was starting to fade into gray, and then white. he hissed. Are you doing this?  
  
Kagome looked as shocked as he felt. I, I don't know. I think so.  
  
Naraku was in shock. She wasn't even doing it on purpose. Not even Kikyo could purify shards without touching them. This girl... She was different.  
  
Naraku quickly slipped the tama into his pouch.  
  
He was studying Kagome intently, when suddenly he smelled something...  
  


***  
  


Right before Kagome's eyes, Naraku turned into a blur as he rushed towards her. She did not comprehend what had happened until Naraku landed with her atop a tree branch. There was a man, or demon rather, standing there, with long black hair and red eyes. His sword had sliced into the ground, exactly where she had been sitting before Naraku saved her. _Naraku just saved me from a demon, _she thought. _How much stranger could this situation get?_  
  
Impressive, I must say, said the demon. To move that fast. Your mate must mean quite a bit to you.  
  
You are a fool. She is not my mate ... and to think that you challenge Naraku so lightly... You will regret it.  
  
The demon raised an eyebrow. I see. Well then, if she is not your mate, I shall take her.  
  
What was that? cried Kagome.  
  
Naraku was suprised to feel a growl rise in his throat and feel a foreign feeling pump through his veins.  
  
Fiesty. I like that. My name is Isota. Isota smirked in a way that reminded Kagome frigteningly of Inuyasha.  
  
This girl is not my mate, but she is _mine,_ and I will not have you touching her. Anyway, for trying to take whats mine, I will kill you. Simple as that.  
  
Kagome stared at Naraku, suprised. What did he mean by   
  
Isota smirked again. I see. Well then, let us begin.   
  
Naraku set Kagome down on the branch and contemplated his enemy. He was a hawk demon, with wings concealed beneath his tunic, and he could easily fly over miamsa. It might work anyway, but he couldn't have Kagome getting killed now. Plus, Naraku thought darkly, he really wanted to kill Isota.  
  
Isota had dared to claim something that he had already shown was _his_, and he would not allow this. Why he thought of the girl as his he did not know, and he would ignore that thought for the moment.   
  
Naraku would fight Isota with a weapon he had used against a real enemy only once, and that was a special case...  
  
Kagome watched in terror as Naraku withdrew a wickedly curved sword from a hidden sheath at his back. He smirked darkly. Let's dance, little birdie. (I know that's out of character, but I couldn't resist)  
  
Isota and Naraku charged at each other. Kagome had never seen Naraku fight in close combat with someone before, and to her suprise he was quite good. The fight was very close, and she couldn't really tell who had the upper hand. _I hope Naraku wins... I need him to get back to Inuyasha, and I don't want him to get..._ _What the hell?_ Kagome stopped herself before she could think whatever it was she was thinking, but she knew that she was certainly having strange emotions.  
  


***  
  


Kagura swept down from the sky and landed beside the struggling wolf. Well, well, well, what have we here?  
  
Kouga looked up, eyes burning with hatred. I see the bitch has survived.  
  
Kagura glared. You are completely helpless yet you still speak to me such.  
  
Kagura had not noticed Kanna walking toward Kouga. She held up her mirror. No, Kanna. Don't do that!  
  
Kanna turned and looked at her, her expression questioning.  
  
Kouga also looked at her with questions in his eyes. I have thought of a better use for him.  
  


***  
  


Meanwhile...  
  
Insignificant girl, stop that! cried Jaken. I am not a donkey!  
  
Jaken is a donkey! Jaken is a donkey! Rin cooed.  
  


***  
  


Inuyasha was standing where he had been standing for hours. Sango and Miroku were in the village. _Those morons,_ Inuyasha thought. _They say they care about Kagome, but I won't let this happen... _Suddenly, an image of Kikyo filled his brain. _I don't want to loose another love... And it's true... I do...  
  
_  
  
The hanyou looked up startled into the cold eyes of Kikyo.  
  
he stuttered.  
  
What is wrong? she said simply.  
  
It's, well, it's Kagome. She's in the air rip...  
  
Kikyo looked at him. I see... Inuyasha, in that case, she is gone. You should come with me... To where you belong... Hell...  
  


***  
  


What is the meaning of this? cried Kouga angrily as Kagura flew along with him attached to the sled. What are you going to do with me?  
  
That remains to be seen, said Kagura with a slightly twisted smile that sent a chill up Kouga's spine.   
  
Kanna stared ahead blankly.  
  
Kagura watched the struggling wolf. She had lied about having a better use for him,' but she could not leave him, it would seem like mercy, and she did not feel like killing him just then. Besides... She wanted to torture him slowly, and she didn't have time for that now. She had to find out what the hell was happening to Naraku.  
  


***  
  


Sango and Miroku were sitting side by side on the bench. None of them said anything.  
  
What are we going to do? We have to get Kagome back, Sango said.  
  
I would, but I don't know how. Anyway, we have to do something about Inuyasha. He's wasting away out there.  
  
I know, but I feel there's nothing we can do. We'll have to send him into the air rip.  
  
But what if he dies?!  
  
Miroku sighed. I don't know what to think or do. But I can understand him feeling the way he does. I would feel that way... He looked into Sango's eyes. ... If I were seperated from the woman I loved.  
  
Sango inhaled sharply.  
  
There's been something I've been meaning to tell you, Sango. Something I've been meaning to ask really.  
  
What's that? she said, her voice uncharacteristcally breathy. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes.  
  
Will you bear my child?  
  
Sango froze. Instinct demanded she pull a hammer out of thin air, but for some reason she did not feel angry. she said slowly. I might just take you up on that offer sometime.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened.   
  
I said maybe.  
  
That's good enough for me, Miroku said, as he leaned in toward her. Their lips pressed together gently.   
  
Sango felt an explosion inside her. That's when she realized just how long she'd wanted this. She kissed him more insistently, and he responded just as demandingly...  
  
Miroku had always liked Sango, but he had not known that kissing her would create this feeling inside him. It was desire, yes, but there was something more... He didn't want to put a name on it, for fear that it would be more than he could handle. All he knew was that of everything he had ever done, this felt more right than anything.  
  
The kiss deepened.  
  


***  
  


Inuyasha stared into Kikyo's eyes, and took a deep breath. Kikyo, I'm sorry, but I can't do this. Not yet. No matter who I love or don't love, I have an obligation to save Kagome.  
  
I see, Kikyo said. In that case, there is a way...  
  
Inuyasha said, his eyes brightening. A way to retrieve someone from the air rip?  
  
Kikyo considered him for a moment, her cold heart not quite comprehending that she was helping him retrieve the girl that had replaced her.   
  


***  
  


Naraku grinned wickedly, and attacked with a speed that made Inuyasha look slow.   
  
Isota smirked, and rushed to meet him with a long, thin sword. Kagome heard the clang of metal.  
  
Not bad, Isota said, swinging his leg around toward Naraku's head.  
  
Naraku ducked and swung his leg out in a low sweeping kick.  
  
Isota jumped and backflipped backwards.  
  
Kagome gasped as the two started to fight full out. She had never seen anything like this. They moved so fast... It was incredible. How was Naraku this fast? And who was this Isota? Why was he in the air rip? And why did he look a little bit familiar?  
  
Naraku and Isota had both pulled back to consider their opponents.  
  
Isota glanced up at Kagome, and in a blur he was beside her. Kagome gasped as he grabbed her and pulled her to him. His lips pressed hard against hers. Kagome struggled madly, but the full demon was much too strong for her.  
  
Suddenly, violently, she was ripped from his arms.  
  
Isota smirked. We'll meet again, Naraku. Goodbye, pretty human. The hawk spread his huge red wings and took off at incredible speed.   
  
Naraku wanted with all his might to pursue, but he could not keep up with Kagome.  
  
He looked down at the girl he had ripped from Isota's arms. She was staring after the hawk in shock.   
  


***  
  


Kagome couldn't quite believe what had just happened.   
  
Naraku was looking at her strangely. He looked so mad. Their eyes locked for a long moment, then Naraku turned aside and scoffed. You do get around, don't you? First I find you with Sesshoumaru, now this stupid hawk, and, of course, your precious little hanyou.  
  
Kagome glared at him. How dare you? she cried. Sesshoumaru and I were just talking... Isota did not kiss me because I wanted him to, and Inuyasha... Naraku watched her eyes fill with pain. Inuyasha has someone else...  
  
  
  
Kagome looked at him openmouthed, then remembered that of course he remembered Kikyo- he had caused her death.  
  
So you care for no one?  
  
I guess not, Kagome said strongly, although for some reason she found her thoughts centering on Sesshoumaru. _What the hell?_   
  
  
  
Um, Naraku? Kagome said, blushing slighly that he was still holding her and about what she was about to say. What did you mean when you said that I was   
  
Naraku looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Don't ask foolish questions, Kagome. You are, in fact, my prisoner, remember? You couldn't get away from me if you wanted too... And you're mine to do with what I please.  
  
Kagome felt a chill travel down her spine, even as she realized that he had said her name.  
  
Naraku leaned closer to her and smirked. After all, there's no one else here...  
  
That's not entirely true.  
  
Kagome and Naraku looked up shocked to see Sesshoumaru standing on the ground below them (remember they're still in the tree).  
  
Kagome cried.  
  
So, you survived, Naraku said dryly. That means you will be helpful during the coming battles.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Since I need you both to get out, I won't kill you... For now.  
  
I'm scared, Naraku said sarcastically.  
  


***  
  


They had traveled all day, and met many strange demons. Naraku and Sesshoumaru had defeated them all. It had become a sort of competition, to see who could kill the most. Kagome felt strangely safe with the two of them... Which was very, very odd.  
  
Now they were sitting in a clearing around a small fire. Kagome had tried vainly (although she didn't know why) to convince them to try some ramen, but they insisted that they didn't need human food. _Really,_ she thought,_ Scary as they are, they sometimes remind me of stubborn little children._  
  
Naraku stood up rather abruptly. Isota's coming... He's over there. Sesshoumaru, stay here with Kagome. I will be right back.  
  
I do not take orders from you.  
  
Naraku made a slightly annoyed sound in his throat and then stalked off.  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing.  
  
Kagome sat there in silence, almost missing Naraku's presense. So, Sesshoumaru. Do you think we're getting near the exit?  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing.  
  
Oh, come on, at least answer me.  
  
Silence...  
  
I'm just trying to make conversation here! Gosh, you are _so_ serious!  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her. How can you bear to travel with Naraku and I? Don't you hate us?  
  
The question surprised her greatly. Well, I... I thought I did, but now I'm not so sure. And anyway, I'm doing what I have to do to get out of here.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to look at her, and their eyes locked. Kagome could not look away. She found herself drowning in those deep amber pools.  
  
he whispered.  
  


***  
  


_Why can't I look away?_ thought Sesshoumaru. _It's as if those deep pools are sucking me in._ Sesshoumaru had never seen eyes like that. They seemed like exposions of every color imaginable. Just when he thought he'd determined their color, he found himself changing his mind.  
  
He was leaning closer. He didn't know why, but he was. He was leaning toward her.   
  
She was leaning toward him. What was happening?  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his eyes closing and-  
  
That stupid Isota! cried Naraku as he stomped back into camp. Always running away.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome pulled apart quickly. Luckily, Naraku had not noticed what was happening. _Why luckily?_ Kagome thought. _And what just happened?_  
  
Sesshoumaru was wondering the same thing.  
  
  
  
So..... What do you think? I'll try to make the next update soon, but I'm really busy, and I do have a lot of other stories. If you like Rurouni Kenshin, read The Forbidden Child, cause I haven't gotten many reviews on that. Anyway, I want more reviews cause I'm greedy. About the chapter... Aren't Sango and Miroku the cutest? And it was hard writing Kagome/Naraku fluff... I fear he was out of character. Sessie will be in the next chapter more... But what I really need are suggestions about what to do with Inuyasha! And I don't want him with Kikyo!  
  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
I just wanted to respond a little but to your reviews, not for each one (to my extreme happiness there are too many), but as a whole. First of all, thank you very much, each and every one of you who reviewed, and my non-reviewing readers as well. I just hope you're enjoying the story. Anyway, I had someone ask why Naraku was having so much trouble with some wimpy "bird thing." Actually, in the regular dimension, he usually uses other youkai to fight his battles for him. More importantly, there's something about Isota you don't know. Well, actually, there's a lot about him you don't know. In time, this will all be explained. About everyone falling in love too fast, I can see where you're coming from, but I tend not to agree. The only time these three people have been together is when they're fighting each other, or when Naraku and Sesshou made temporary, but short-lived,alliances. But, now, the three of them are travelling with only each other's company for several days. Plus, no one's in love or anything yet. It's just that little fluttering in your heart. Anyway, about Inuyasha, I'm going to create another character for him to be with. I thought about making him get all jealous, but I think there are already too many demons in love with Kagome. Well, enjoy! Also, the definite pairings: Inuyasha/Hadori (to be introduced this chapter, and I think I stole that name from someone, sorry), Kouga/Kagura, Sango/Miroku, Shippo/Rin, Sess/Kag and Nar/Kag (although I've decided who she's going to end up with I'm not going to tell you!)  
  
Disclaimer Oh, how I wish I was the great Takahashi. Alas I am but a poor copycat The story idea is mine, though, and so is Hadori! Someone else might have thought of the name, but this character is MINE! All MINE! Wah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Er, uh, just ignore me.  
  
Meaning of Truth Chapter 5  
  
"You foolish, foolish girl!" cried Jaken. "I cannot even get you out!"  
  
"Rin is scared. Help Rin!" cried the little girl.  
  
"I'll go find Sesshoumaru-sama. He'll get you out,although why he should waste his time I don't know." With that the small, toadlike demon took off at surprising speed.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha was not really sure about whether or not he  
should be trusting Kikyo, but he felt he had no choice. Sango and Miroku were in their own little world, and he didn't want to tell anyone anyway. They would be mad at him and acuse him of acting based on his relationship with Kikyo instead of his fears about Kagome. In any event, Kikyo had told him that they had to travel a bit, perhaps for two days or so. It had been about twelve hours, and it was getting dark, but neither of them felt much like resting.   
  
They decided to stop to eat a little bit, and Kikyo made a small fire. It was strange, really, just the two of them sitting there, and Inuyasha felt the need to break the heavy silence that had settled over them. "Uh, Kikyo?"  
  
She looked up to show she was listening.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?"  
  
"Do you trust me, Inuyasha?" she asked softly.  
  
"I do," he responded firmly, "But, I would like to know where it is we're going."  
  
"We're going to visit an old friend of mine, one who can help us to get safely into and out of the air rip."  
  
Inuyasha was quite surprised. "How can she do that?"  
  
Kikyo was quiet for a moment. "It is not important, but her family has special power over the air rip, and they know how to handle retrievals."  
  
Inuyasha just stared into the fire. "Do you blaim me," he whispered. "For what happened so long ago?"  
  
"Yes and no. I know now that it was not your fault that we killed each other. However, my soul still feels filled with hate. It is hard for me to fight it."  
  
"I understand Kikyo, what do you plan to do?"  
  
"I do not know. We shall see."  
  
They stared in silence at the fire.  
***  
  
Sango and Miroku were sitting together outside Kaede's hut, talking quietly. Shippo was asleep on Sango's lap, his cheeks still wet with tears.  
  
"Do you know where Inuyasha is?" Sango asked softly.  
  
"No idea, but I should think he is off moping Sango, we have to get Kagome back. We've been sitting around too long. The only choice is for someone to follow her into the air rip."  
  
"But what would that accomplish, if we don't even know how to get out?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but to think that she's stuck in there with Sesshoumaru and Naraku I just hope she's okay."  
  
Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. "Help! Help!"  
  
Miroku and Sango jumped to their feet, causing Shippo to fall to the ground.  
  
"Ouch!" he cried. "What is-"  
  
"Help!"  
  
Sango and Miroku sprinted off towards the source of the sound, which was a short way off through the forest. Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder and they ran towards the screams. Kiara appeared out of nowhere, transformed to her full size, and the two humans leaped onto her back.  
  
After about twenty seconds, they reached the source of the screams. A gigantic snake youkai was slithering down into a large pit, and in the pit was a little black-haired girl.  
  
Sango's boomarang sliced through the air and connected with the youkai's neck, killing it easily.  
  
Kiara landed at the edge of the pit, and the small group looked down at the little girl.   
  
"Are you alright?" cried Shippo.  
  
"Rin is okay," said the little girl with a smile. "Thank you."  
  
"Your name is Rin?" Sango asked kindly.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled widely.  
  
"Kiara," Sango said, her voice a command. They flew down into the pit, and Sango picked Rin up and set her on Kiara's back. Kiara jumped smoothly out of the pit, and everyone climbed off.   
  
"Rin," Miroku said. "What are you doing out here by yourself in the middle of the woods? Do you live in the village?"  
  
"No. Rin was with Jaken and Rin fell in a pit, and Jaken went off!"  
  
_Jaken_, Miroku and Sango both thought. _I know I've heard that name before._  
  
"Who is Jaken? And where did he go?"  
  
"Jaken is Rin's donkey! But he's really an silly toad," she said conspiratorially.   
  
Shippo, Sango, and Miroku looked at the little girl, clueless. "Um, well, were did he go?" Sango asked.  
  
"To get Sesshoumaru-sama, of course!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru?!" cried Sango.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. sama?!" Shippo cried.  
  
"Why is he getting Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked.  
  
"Jaken" Miroku mused aloud, the only one not to go completely ballistic at the mention of the youkai's name. "That's Sesshoumaru's little toad demon, isn't he?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama is going to rescue Rin!"  
  
Everyone, except Rin of course, was very confused. Why the great demon would rescue a little human girl was perplexing, if her story was true at all.  
  
"Are you travelling with Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes. Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin, so now Rin goes with Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Well, Sesshoumaru won't be back for a while," Sango said, remembering the air rip incedent."  
  
"She should come with us!" cried Shippo with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea," Miroku said. "We can't leave her here, after all."  
  
So they got on Kiara's back and flew back to Kaede's hut.  
  
***  
  
The wind was blowing softly, and Kagura stood at the edge of a cliff, looking over. She had failed to find Naraku, but for some reason, she felt worried about him. He was NOT her father, but they shared a special connection.  
  
She didn't understand. All her life she had wanted him dead and gone, but now she seemed free, and yet all she could do was worry about the man who, despite enslaving her and nearly killing her several times, somehow seemed like a parent. It made NO sense.  
  
Tears started to roll down her cheeks. I don't understand... she whispered.  
  
Kouga was sitting on the ground, tied up, staring at the female youkai. Kanna had gone back to Naraku's castle.  
  
_Why is she crying?_ Kouga wondered to himself. _What doesn't she understand? And what the hell is she going to do with me?_   
  
Well, he was going to ask her what she was planning to do with him. What's wrong? Wait a minute! That wasn't what he meant to say.  
  
Kagura turned to look at him sharply, and he was shocked by the difference in her appearance. She no longer looked like the haughty and cruel woman who murdered his tribe. She looked like a little girl-a lost little girl-a beautiful lost little girl...  
  
What's it to you? she asked, trying to sound tough.  
  
Kouga scoffed. Nothing, but I want to know why you're so sad. What he had meant to say was: Nothing, but I want to know where you're taking me.  
  
Nothing makes sense. Nothing at all.  
  
Finally Kouga was able to say it right. What are you planning to do with me?  
  
Kagura could not find it in herself to lie. I don't know. I never really had a plan, but I can't let you go and I can't kill you.  
  
The answer shocked Kouga to the core of his bones.  
  
Anyway, we won't go any further tonight. I need to rest. I'll decide later.  
  
***  
  
The mist was thicker than usual, but Isota flew above it, moving through the sky with ease and strength than no hawk youkai should possess.  
  
He wondered how long it had been... He wondered where his family was... Curse them. Curse them a hundred times. He hoped they were all dead! None of them deserved to live after what they had done to him... Especially his sister... That bitch... If he ever saw her, he would rip her heart out. But, he knew, she would never risk coming into the air rip...  
  
So, he had rotted in bordom for so many years. Now, finally he had a chance to have some fun with that haughty Naraku... He was rather strong though... Stronger than a normal demon... And then there was that girl, Kagome. He would definitely be seeing her again. After Naraku was dead... Yes, this would certainly be fun.  
  
***  
  
Naraku frowned. _The mist is heavier than usual,_ he thought to himself. _I don't like it...  
  
_Sesshoumaru was walking in silence, wondering how long this bizzare little journey was going to last. It couldn't be too much longer, but he was not about to ask Naraku if they were almost there.  
  
After all, Kagome was there to do it for him. Er, Naraku?  
  
He did not respond but she could tell he was listening.  
  
Naraku, how much longer until we get to- well, wherever it is we're going.  
  
We have a few more days to go, but not that many. Anyway, things will change soon...  
  
  
  
Naraku's smirk was nothing short of evil. We'll be crossing over Geramelyn Canyon... Into the land of Darkness.  
  
What the hell is that?! Kagome cried.  
  
Damn it, woman! Do you ever shut up?  
  
Kagome yawned. Strangely, she no longer feared her two companions. She KNEW that that did not make sense, but they had protected her so many times the past few days, and she had come to depend on them much the same way she depended on Inuyasha. After all, she reasoned, Inuyasha had tried to kill her during their first meeting as well. If it weren't for the subduing spell and their mission... But this would be much more short-lived. Once they got out of the air rip, they would all be enemies once again, but then Inuyasha would be there to protect her. Well... It was completely different with Inuyasha, anyway.  
  
Naraku stiffened suddenly. he whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
Isota's here?! Kagome cried in shock.  
  
What... You want to get with him again? Naraku said, his voice slightly bitter.  
  
I didn't get with him' you moron! That wasn't my fault at all!  
  
Sesshoumaru was silent, but the wheels of his mind were churning... What WAS going on? What had he missed because of Naraku's stupidity? He had never liked the hanyou, but for some reason he disliked him even more now that they were travelling together.  
  
Who is this Isota? he asked finally.  
  
Just a stupid idiot who can't keep his hands to himself and likes to attack people for no reason, Kagome stated simply.  
  
Oh, is that right? came a sneering voice. The black-haired hawk demon was perched on a branch above their heads. Now what have we here? Picked up another companion, have we?  
  
Actually Sesshou's been here with us from the start, Kagome said.  
  
I see. Well, unfortunately, my dear Kagome, I have no time to destroy these fools now... But I WILL be back for you. And with that Isota vanished.  
  
Kagome shivered. That guy gives me the creeps.  
  
Sesshoumaru wondered breifly whether or not HE gave her the creeps.  
  
A few minutes later they were attacked by a pack of wolf demons, which Sesshoumaru and Naraku took care of easily.  
  
That night they camped near a small stream. Sesshoumaru went off to explore, and Naraku and Kagome were left alone.   
  
Naraku sat down and pulled out the Shikon shard, looking again into its depths, swirling black. he said sharply.  
  
Kagome looked up, rather surprised.   
  
Come over here. The tone made the command rather hard to refuse, but none the less...   
  
Naraku gave her a very cold look and she stood up and walked over. She sat down beside him, and he took her hand in his. A jolt seemed to pass through her. It was... strangely pleasant. Kagome tried to stop the strange flow of feeling that seemed to pass from Naraku to her. It was very different from the evil aura that usually seemed to drip from him.  
  
Taking her hand, he placed it on the tama, and a small burst of light eminated from her palm. The shard glowed a brilliant white, and then fell to the ground as both Naraku and Kagome pulled their hands away.  
  
Naraku looked down at the fragment and quickly snatched it up, stuffing it into his clothing.   
  
Kagome stood up and spun away, trying to walk across the camp, but her foot caught on a tree limb and she tumbled forward... But the impact never came.  
  
Naraku had moved at lightning speed to catch the falling girl. She was quite flustered and tried to pull away swiftly, but only succeeded in tumbling to the ground and pulling Naraku along with her.  
  
He landed on top of her with a slight grunt, and neither of them moved, for fear of causing more confusion.  
  
Then, Kagome realized, Naraku was not moving... _Why isn't he getting up?_ Uh, Naraku? Kagome squirmed slightly under the hanyou.   
  
Naraku was looking down strangely at the girl beneath him. He was noticing for the first time that her eyes were a very different color than Kikyo's. They were a deep, bright blue. It was rather amazing that he had never noticed before. Yes, he admitted it to himself, this girl was very beautiful for a human. And yet, she was nothing like Kikyo. Where the dead miko was cold and closed, and always had been, Kagome was open, warm, her emotions on her sleeve. There were feelings here... Feelings that were not Onigumo's...  
  
Naraku leaned over and, without thinking, pressed her lips against Kagome's.  
  
Kagome eeped in shock. She could not move, could not think, could not do anything because she was so shocked. Her mind continued to tell her that this was not happening, that it was not possible, that it made no sense. And yet, it _was_ happening. And before she realized it, she found herself reacting to his lips. She would have thought that they would be cold and hard, but they were instead soft and warm. She started to return his kiss.  
  
Then, suddenly, a warning bell went off in her head, and she pushed Naraku away from her. He was still so surprised by both of their actions that he let her do so. She was sitting on the ground, and he was sitting beside her. He smirked, and Kagome felt a fearful chill and at the same time, something else... What the hell?  
  
Naraku stood up and walked away. Kagome just sat there, in shock. Did that just happen? Then she blinked her eyes and looked up to see that Sesshoumaru had just walked into the clearing. _Did he see that?_ Looking at him, she could tell that he had not seen anything. She was not sure why this releaved her so much.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the girl before him strangely, noting her flushed look and mussled hair. _She smells of Naraku_... This caused him to growl slightly.  
  
Kagome looked up at the youkai lord's expression, and laughed out loud.  
  
Something amusing, _Ka-Go-Me?_ He said, emphasizing her name in a strange way.   
  
Not really, it's just that everything here is so weird.  
  
Here? Meaning the air rip?  
  
No, what I mean is... Suddenly Kagome froze. She could not reveal where she was from. That was just inviting disaster. Er, uh, nothing.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl with hard eyes. _She is hiding something from us... From me..._ Girl, what are you talking about? He had just realized something. Her accent, her voice patterns, they were very unusal for any human or youkai in all of the lands. He knew she must be foreign because of her clothes. Her attitude was also strange. He had previously thought she might be from an island he knew of, where the people were strange, but her clothes, he realized, were not really like theirs, and her voice patterns really were unique.  
  
Suddenly, she gasped, and he saw that she was staring upward, a look of utter happiness on her face. Look! Look! The mists! They've cleared. You can see all the stars... How is that possible, when we're in the air rip?  
  
Sesshoumaru did not know, and so he did not answer her question. Instead, he said, What fascinates you so about the stars?  
  
They're just so beautiful. So spectacular. So mystical and magical, even though we know exactly what they are. And it makes you wonder, too, you know, if there are other planets going around those stars like around the sun, she gushed.  
  
Whatever are you talking about?  
  
Kagome looked up at him, remembering that he did not know what she knew about the stars. You'll find out someday, she said cryptically.  
  
Where are you from?  
  
Sesshoumaru watched with interest as she stiffened, her nervous and yet pleasing scent rolling off her in waves.   
  
Er, um, far away from here, Kagome said nervously.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved to stand in front of her still seated form. That's not going to cut it, he said.  
  
Kagome noticed for the first time how tall he really was, and how spectacularly beautiful he looked in the starlight. _Um, I'll just ignore that last thought..._  
  
Kagome stood up, and Sesshoumaru's breath hitched slightly. She looked so different than other humans. She scarcly looked human at all, with the starlight weaving patterns of light through her hair.   
  
I will not ask again, Sesshoumaru said menacingly, more so than he had meant to be. After all, he had been trying to keep some other feeling from entering his voice.   
  
Um, well, you wouldn't believe me anyway.  
  
I did not ask for your opinion, I asked for the facts, his cool voice sliced through her resolve. But more than that, his amber eyes, which were, she realized, quite different from Inuyasha's.  
  
Okay... I'm from the future.  
  
If this was not the answer he had been expecting, it did not show on his face. Go on.  
  
Well, that's really all there is to it.  
  
_Nice try,_ his eyes seemed to say as his lips turned upwards in a smirk. Go on, he said again.  
  
Well, I, uh, I'm here collecting the shards with Inuyasha because I'm the one who shattered the tama, and I have the power to detect the shards, she said, thinking that maybe if she kept the conversation away from her time that she wouldn't have to tell him about the well.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. This was a new bit of information. Not only could she see shards, but she was the one who shattered the jewel in the first place. Very interesting... So, are you stuck in this time?  
  
she said firmly, knowing this question was coming.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eye's narrowed, and anger welled up in insdie him. _She is lying... I hate it when people lie..._ In an instant, Sesshoumaru had Kagome up against a tree, her two arms above her head, held by one of his strong hands. His other hand was on the tree beside her face.  
  
She gasped and stared up at him in fright, as she should have from the beginning.  
  
I am tired of your lies. Tell me the whole story now, or I will kill you, whether or not we can leave this place.  
  
She looked rather afraid, suddenly remembering that this was Inuyasha's evil half-brother Sesshoumaru. I was looking for my cat by my well, and some centipede youkai grabbed me and I fell through the well and then it wanted the tama. She had said all of this without any space between the words, and it was very annoying.  
  
Stop talking that way, he commanded.  
  
She slowed down. You see, the tama was inside me. I didn't know that, but I think it was there since I was born. Inuyasha woke up and he wanted it also, and the centipede youkai ripped it from my body, and then I pulled out the arrow in Inuyasha's chest, and he killed it. I accidentally shattered the tama, and now I travel back and forth, living sometimes in my time, and sometimes here, searching for the shards.  
  
Sesshoumaru's face remained blank, but he was shocked. The shikon no tama was INSIDE this little slip of a miko. And Inuyasha had woken up when she was near, and had been freed when she pulled out' the arrow. What she doesn't know, the youkai realized, is that Inuyasha must have woken up because she was near. And no ordinary human could pull out that cursed arrow... And top of all else, she was from the future. This was almost too much.   
  
Of course, it's not like I have these powers because I'm me, she said in a cold and bitter voice.  
  
What do you mean? he asked.  
  
Everyone believes that I am the reincarnation of Kikyo, the priestess who pinned Inuyasha to the tree in the first place. That's why all of this happened to me, I guess. She was not really sure why she was continuing to tell him all this.   
  
She sounds so sad, Sesshoumaru thought, and she's so very wrong. He decided to enlighten her. Kagome, you obviously know nothing about reincarnation.  
  
She looked into his eyes, surprised.  
  
You see, you believe that you look like Kikyo, which is sort of true. I have seen the dead miko, and she really looks very little like you. Anyway, the slight resemblence is because of reincarnation, but your powers are your own. One does not pass along powers to their reincarnation. Your feelings, personality, and powers are all your own. Do not credit them to her.  
  
Kagome was shocked, and wondered for a moment if Sesshoumaru was making all of this up. But really, what reason did he have to lie? Not for her sake. She looked up with deep thanks in her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised by the gratitude shining in her eyes.  
  
Thank you, Sesshoumaru, she said softly.  
  
_The way she says my name, it is... pleasing, as is her scent... This human... She is unique..._  
  
Sesshoumaru realized he was still holding her arms above her head, and he released her.  
  
Um, Sesshou?  
  
  
  
Could you not tell Naraku about the time-travelling thing?  
  
He smiled rather conspiratorially. What reason would I have to tell him?  
  
And, uh, one more question... Why do you hate Inuyasha?  
***  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo were walking in silence. Up ahead, they saw a small clearing. In the center there was a small hut.  
  
Kikyo stopped walking and motioned for Inuyasha to do the same. She spoke in a calm, soft voice.   
  
The door to the hut opened, and Inuyasha saw before him a very beautiful youkai. Her shoulder-length black hair gleamed in the sunlight and her red eyes sparkled. Two large wings were curled in across her back. she said, almost in disbelief. Then a smiled spread across her face. It is you.  
  
Yes. It has been a long time. I have come to ask a favor of you, my old friend...  
  
___________________  
Okay guys, so what do you think? And sorry if they're falling in love too fast. Sorry, really, very sorry. I just don't want to have to wait to write fluff, so, anyway, it IS my story. Sorry you guys didn't get to find out anything about Hadori, but well, that's how is goes. Next chappie is coming sometime, I promise.  
  
Sessie: Oi, wench, how DARE you let that disgusting Naraku kiss my Kagome?  
  
Naraku: Kukuku, you're just jealous. Oh, and I haven't been wearing my baboon pelt, a reviewer asked. I wasn't wearing it so I could smirk at the people I was taunting before I got pulled into the air rip. And by the way, that WAS your fault. *advances toward author menacingly*   
  
ForestKarma: Yeah, well, then you wouldn't have gotten to kiss Kagome.  
  
Naraku: Oh, that's true.  
  
Sessie: I am STILL waiting for an answer.  
  
ForestKarma: Well, in this story, you guys have to SHARE. Okay? Share.  
  
Sessie: Why?  
  
Forest: Cause it's a LOVE TRIANGLE, you moron! In Problems', you get her all to yourself.  
  
Sessie: You forget that Naraku has already slept with my Kagome in that story.  
  
Forest: Oh yeah... But she only LIKES you. You can kiss her next chapter.  
  
Sessie: Promise?  
  
Forest: Yup.  
  
Kikyo: Hey, everyone's fighting over Kagome and they completely forgot about me.  
  
Forest: What, you want a fic with you and Inu? Or Sessie?  
  
Kikyo: No, I wanna be with Kagome.  
  
*everyone facefaults*  
  
Forest: Shhhhh. Mirror Image' doesn't come out for like, another two or three weeks. Be quiet.  
  
Kikyo: Oh yeah. Well, I'll just have to take Sango for now.  
  
Sango: Oh yeah? Just try it, zombie!  
  
Kikyo: Who are you calling a zombie?  
  
ForestKarma: Girls, girls, break it up.  
  
Sango and Kikyo: All of this is YOUR fault anyway. *advance toward author*  
  
Forest: Ahhhh! Help me! *runs behind Sesshou and Naraku*  
  
Sessie and Naraku: Why should we help you?  
  
Forest: Because, if you don't, neither of you get Kagome. Whoever protects me gets her.  
  
Sessie and Naraku: Deal *both rush Kikyo and Sango, who run away screaming*  
  
Kenshin: Why am I here? I'm not even in this fic.  
  
Kaoru: Remember, you're here to make that lazy author write more of the Kenshin fics, and it wouldn't hurt to update the crossover.  
  
Forest: I'm trying, I'm trying!


	6. Chapter 6

Well well well, here we have another chapter. and Slipping Away are on hold, so I should be able to get updates out faster. Well, I've mapped out the rest of the story and I like how it's going to turn out. Hopefully you will, too. All pairings are fixed in my mind, and the only triangle is with Sesshou, Naraku, and Kagome. One reviewer said she hoped Kagome gets both.... And she sort of does. They both fall in love with her, anyway. So, what am I going to do about that? Well, you'll just have to wait and see! Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Anyway, enjoy. Oh, and one of you guessed something about Hadori that's correct... Nice job. Anyway, five more chapters to go (including this one), enjoy!  
  
*Disclaimer* insert clever and witty disclaimer here that still gets across the idea that I own nothing  
  
CHAPTER 6: Sunset's Kiss  
  
Why do you hate Inuyasha?  
  
Sesshoumaru froze, and turned to face her slowly, his face hard and cold. he asked, his voice flat and low.  
  
Kagome nearly shivered at his tone, but she was not about to give up now.   
You must not have heard me, she said curtly, Why do you hate Inuyasha?  
  
That is none of your concern.  
  
I'm making it my concern... Just tell me... Please.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her, shocked by the pain in her voice. Why does this hurt her? he wondered. He was going to tell her, explain it all, for a reason that he could not quite comprehend. Kagome, I don't hate him.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in suprise. Really? Then why... Do you try to kill him?  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the ground, his guilt bearing down on him, and yet, suddenly, he realized that it would be good to tell someone this. Acting as if I hate him is my way of continuing to let my anger at his parents live on.  
  
Kagome was quite shocked now. Go on...  
  
Well, I hate them, or at least I used to. My father abandoned my mother for Inuyasha's, and she killed herself over it.  
  
Kagome gasped. Oh my God... I'm, I'm so sorry...  
  
Why is she sorry? Sesshou wondered. But that's not the worst of it. While he was off with her, trying to avoid me because I knew he was angry... We were attacked. I did what I could, but it was not enough... It's my fault... It's their fault... There's was nothing I could do to stop it... She died.  
  
Who died?  
  
My twin sister.  
  
***  
Are you lost? Kouga asked. He was sitting beside her on her large feather, flying through the sky, his hands still bound.   
  
Oh, be quiet, Kagura said. And, no, I am NOT lost... I just don't know where I'm going. I mean, I'm still looking for Naraku, sort of. I'm not really sure why.  
  
Do you do everything because he tells you to?  
  
Just about... Why?  
  
Because... That's the way it is. I don't have a choice.  
  
Why's that?  
  
Kagura sighed. Why did she feel her walls melting? She didn't want to tell him this, but if he was going to keep asking... He holds my heart...  
  
Kouga scoffed, and his scent suddenly held anger and sadness. Why the hell's that? How could you love... _that?  
  
_Kagura laughed alloud. No, no, I don't LOVE him.... He PHYSICALLY holds my heart... I was born from the swirling mass of youkai that is Naraku.  
  
Kouga's eyebrows shot up. Well, that's just about the weirdest thing I've ever heard.  
  
Kagura laughed. You're a strange youkai. So anyway, you're in love with this Kagome girl? Kikyo's reincarnation?  
  
Kouga, for the first time in several days, thought about Kagome. He had completely forgotten about the young miko. She didn't really seem very important right now, and the slightly expectant, nervous although scoffing face of the youkai beside him made him question answering as he would have several days ago. Not really, he decided on. I thought I did, but I'm not really interested anymore.  
  
I see.... So, Kouga? Right?  
  
  
  
What would you say if I said you could go? Right now? You can just leave, be free. What would you say?  
  
I would thank you.  
  
Kagura said. Her face showed disappointment. You may go, then. With a wave of her hand, Kouga's bonds dissapated. she said softly.  
  
Kouga stared at his now free hands. He stood up to spring off the feather, and then smirked, causing Kagura's heart to speed up slightly. We'll meet again.  
  
***  
  
Kanna stood on a hill, watching the miamsa castle. It seemed to disappating, melting, slowly but surely, like a lump of frozen butter placed outside in the summer sun. She stood watching, her mind blank, empty, as always. She was nothingness.  
  
Hey! What are you doing? came an unexpected voice at her side.  
  
Kanna turned in mild surprise to see a young youkai girl standing before her. The girl's green hair was short and bobbed, glimmering slightly in the sun. She had large, purple eyes and a wide smile. What's your name? she asked.  
  
  
  
I'm Jessui. Want to be friends?  
  
  
  
  
  
What are you doing here?  
  
Can't you at least use my name?  
  
What are you doing here, Jessui?   
  
I'm just wandering around. I live near here, and well, when I saw you I thought I should come over.  
  
  
  
Because you looked lonely, Jessui answered simply, smiling wide, her purple eyes glittering. To Kanna's surprise, if it can be called that, the young youkai grabbed her hand and pulled her along, towards a small wooded area. Come on, you can come play at my house.  
  
Lonely? Play? Kanna was confused, and yet, she realised, it was an emotion. A real emotion. Was she beginning to feel... Was she being released from the confines of her creation? Was she being released from Naraku?  
  
***  
  
Your... Twin sister?! You had a twin sister?!  
  
Yes. Her name was Hyakurin. (ten points to the person who knows what manga that name comes from-and it may not be spelled right) We were always best friends. Always together. And yet, I could not protect her... I wasn't strong enough. And my father wasn't there. That was his fault, and Inuyasha's mother's, and mine...  
  
Sesshou, that WASN'T your fault! And it wasn't Inuyasha's, or his mother's! It seems easy to blame your father, but it wasn't his fault either...  
  
Sesshoumaru looked, surprised at this strange girl before him, this beautiful human girl, incredibly beautiful, in fact, for a human. Her eyes were shining for tears, shed over a family that was not her own.  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted to comfort her, for some reason, and yet he did not know how. Kagome... I did not mean to upset you. Please, do not cry.  
  
I'm sorry. You're the one who has suffered. I'm truly sorry about your sister.  
  
It is alright.  
  
That's just it! It ISN'T alright. You have every right to be sad about it!  
  
Sesshou was shocked. But he wasn't thinking about his sister anymore. He was thinking about this brave girl standing in front of him. Her eyes were shining, her hair was glimmering in the starlight, her lips were slightly parted.  
  
Sesshou wasn't completely aware of what he was doing, but he was leaning closer to her, and he pressed his lips to hers. Kagome gasped in shock and Sesshou took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Her taste, her smell, it was consuming him. He leaned closer into her and wrapped his arms around her body.   
  
Kagome was too shocked, at first, to do anything, but then she felt herself melting in his embrace. Suddenly, she pulled sharply away, earning a sharp growl from him, and looked at him in surprise. What just happened? she whispered.  
  
At that precise moment, Naraku walked back into camp.  
  
Kagome felt as though she had been at an amusement park, on several very high rollercoasters, all day.  
  
***  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were sitting around a small fire outside the hut. Rin was sleeping on the ground beside them.  
  
It's two choices, Sango said finally. One or the other. We either follow the rumor and look for the shard, or split up. Some of us go into the air rip and some of us go in search of Inuyasha.  
  
No one is going into the air rip, said Miroku. Let's pursue that shard. We might as well do something useful. I think it's definitely the best idea. I have a feeling Inuyasha is taking care of Kagome, and that there's no place for us in this conflict. We go after the shard.  
  
What about Rin? Shippo said, worriedly.  
  
Miroku and Sango grinned slightly at each other. She can come with us, Shippo.  
  
Shippo said, excitedly.  
  
Miroku and Sango laughed slightly.  
  
Hey! Hey, what's funny?!  
  
Miroku and Sango just laughed harder.  
  
Miroku said, getting to his feet, You and Rin sleep outside, Sango and I are sleeping inside.  
  
asked Shippo.  
  
Just please, do us a favor, said Sango, smiling seductively at Miroku.  
  
A small lightbulb popped out of Shippo's head as he rolled up in a ball, muttering something about perverted adults.  
  
***  
As far as Kagome knew, Naraku and Sesshoumaru were asleep, but she couldn't be sure. She frowned slightly, staring up at the again misty sky. Today she had kissed two youkai, well, to be fair, they had kissed her, and she was still reeling in shock. Naraku and Sesshoumaru... Her enemies, and yet, she could not think of them that way anymore. Sesshoumaru, she had begun to suppose, was okay, but Naraku was evil, right...? She remembered both of their kisses. They had been different, but they had both been exciting in some way. _I'm such a player,_ Kagome thought to herself sadly. _I'll just think about Inuyasha... He's probably coming to save me right now...  
  
_Suddenly, Kagome looked up to see the sky blotted out by someone leaning over her. She gasped to see Naraku's eyes gleaming. She eeped as he came down on top of her, pushing her hands to the ground and leaning very closer to her face. he whispered.  
  
What... What are you DOING? Kagome whispered.  
  
You're.... in heat... the youkai said, his eyes still gleaming strangely.  
  
Kagome gasped and tried to scream but the youkai's lips had already pressed against her own. It was not like the kiss before. This kiss was deep and demanding, painful and long. In her mind, she cried out for help as Naraku's taught body pushed against her.  
  
Kagome knew she did not have the strength to stop this youkai from doing whatever he wanted with her... She struggled, but it was no use... _I... He... He's going to rape me..._  
  
Suddenly, he was torn away from her, and Kagome looked up to see him sprawled across the ground, Sesshoumaru's silhouette standing over him. he growled, his eyes filled with a feral anger. Kagome gasped in shock. She had never seen him like this. He was glowing with fury. It is only a very weak youkai who cannot control the impulses of his own body.  
  
Naraku looked up in fury at the white-haired youkai. You think you're a match for me, moon-boy? he sneared, but his voice sounded weak. Sesshoumaru's anger was emanating from his body like a strong cologne.  
  
Do not touch Kagome ever again, Sesshou said, his voice cold and serious.   
  
His anger was boiling to the surface, he could feel it. He had never been so angry in his life. How _dare_ that bastard lay a hand on his Kagome? Or, on _Kagome_, that is. Either way, Naraku did not deserve to touch something so pure with his soiled hands. Naraku, I will not kill you now because you are leading us out, but the next time you try to pull that with her, you're dead.  
  
Kagome looked at him, and she knew that he meant it. Why was he protecting her like this?  
  
***  
  
It was early morning, and Isota was standing on a large cliff, overlooking a canyon. _This is Geramelyn Canyon,_ he thought, _and this is my place. This is where I will take my Kagome from those bastards... I don't want to fight them until I have completely recovered. _ Once a year, he became weak, almost like a hanyou does every month, but his was different. It was the curse of his family... A strange family, and yet he had not received the family's blessing... Only his bitch of a sister had received the blessing.  
  
Either way, he thought, he would trap Naraku and Sesshoumaru in the canyon's strange rock traps, and then he would take Kagome for his own. She would not come willingly, he knew, but she was powerless against him... Only human... He would use force, and he looked forward to every moment of it... Kagome would be his... He could hardly wait. Everything was layed out. He could not fail.  
  
***  
A favor? Hadori asked softly. After all this time... Of course I shall help you, my friend. But... You're dead, aren't you?  
  
Inuyasha was still staring at the beautiful hawk youkai as if under a spell.  
  
Kikyo laughed softly. Yes, I am. But that is alright. I would like you to help my friend. This is Inuyasha.  
  
Hadori's eyes narrowed sharply. Inuyasha?! You're FRIENDS with INUYASHA?!   
  
The spell was broken. he asked. Why are you so shocked?  
  
Isn't he... Isn't he the one who KILLED you?!  
  
Now wait just a minute, Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
It wasn't him, Kikyo said softly.  
  
Hadori asked, blushing a little. Oh, uh, sorry, I just thought.... Sorry about that.  
  
Assuming bitch, Inuyasha muttered.  
  
WHAT was that? she cried angrily.  
  
Kikyo sighed. Stop it you two, we have to get to work!  
  
Hadori muttered. But let's just get this straight. I'm doing this for you, not him.  
  
Inuyasha followed Kikyo into Hadori's house, grumbling about annoying hawk youkai.  
  
***  
  
So it's that way? Kagome asked pleasantly.  
  
The old woman nodded. Yes, but.... She paused. Have you by any chance met anyone named Isota on your journies?  
  
Why, yes, actually. He-  
  
Stay away from him! the woman cried, her gray eyes serious. He is not what he seems. His power is great... And he comes from one of the three families...  
  
Kagome asked. What three families.  
  
I suppose you shall have to find out for yourself.  
  
Kagome walked out of the hut, a little surprised, to where Naraku and Sesshoumaru were waiting. Let's go, she said. _That was just weird..._  
  
  
_____________  
This chapter was really bad, but I've been really busy. My dad's got a new house, so we were moving out of the appartment. Next chapter will be sooner and better, promise! And, lots of HADORI and INUYASHA next chapter! Yippeeee!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter7

I'm SO SORRY this took SO LONG! I keep telling you I'll get the chapters out faster, and I never do. This time I sort of have an excuse... See, I _had_ decided how I was going to end this, and then I got a lot of reviews encouraging me the other way... So now I don't know again. But after this, I only plan to have three more chapters.... So I guess I'll HAVE to decide by then... Anyway, here we go.  
  
*Disclaimer* You know the drill... I own the whole world... Except Inuyasha.   
  
Chapter 7: (I realize sometimes I make titles for chapters and sometimes I don't, but who cares? It's not like it matters if I'm totally consistant)  
  
The sun was warm that afternoon, and the wind was a gentle caress against Isota's skin. His red eyes were closed as he dreamed about Kagome's soft skin... It had been so long since he had seen an _attractive_ female in the air rip... Which he had been in for a very long time. Despite the fact that she was human, Kagome was VERY attractive.  
  
Anyway, he had his plans all laid out. When they reached Geramelyn Canyon, youkai would swamp them, and in the confusion, Kagome would be his. If all worked out, her two bodyguards would be trapped in the underground labyrinth that ran through the walls of the canyon... To actually get out of the canyon's labyrinth was nearly impossible.  
  
They'll kill each other trying to get out, he thought with a smile... To bad I won't be able to watch.  
  
***  
  
Outside the air rip, the weather was very different. It was a cold day, and Kagura was sitting on the ground at the edge of a cliff, unsure what to do. The bond she felt with Naraku seemed to have almost completely dissapated. She felt free, or almost free anyway. And except for the mystery of Naraku's disappearance, she was happy... Except for one thing. She was wondering about the strange wolf youkai whose tribe she had cruelly destroyed.  
  
He really wasn't so bad, she decided. In fact, she almost felt bad about what she had done... It had not been something she really wanted to do, anyway, Naraku had ordered it...  
  
What are you thinking about so hard you can't even sense my approach?  
  
Kagura looked up sharply to see the object of her thoughts. she said.   
  
I see... So, um, where are you headed?  
  
Absolutely nowhere... I think I'm released from Naraku, and I really don't know what to do now. It's like... I don't know. I've lost all my confidence.  
  
Oh, poor baby, Kouga taunted with a grin.  
  
I can still take you! Kagura bit out shaply.  
  
Would you like to test that theory?  
  
Kagura grinned. I could use the exercise.  
  
And then they flew at each other, both smiling as their practice fight began.  
  
***  
  
Jessui and Kanna were also feeling the cold weather. When they reached Jessui's small hut, Jessui suggested they go inside to avoid the cold and that Kanna stay the night.  
  
Kanna consented, feeling strangely affected by the young youkai's display of kindness.  
  
You know, you're awfully pale, Jessui said, examining her new friend' closely. What kind of youkai are you anyway.  
  
I am nothingness, Kanna said.  
  
Nothingness? I don't think so, Jessui said, her green hair bobbing as she laughed.  
  
Kanna was perplexed. And why, exactly, do you not think so?  
  
Well, if someone were nothingness, you wouldn't be able to sense them. They would have no emotions, no feelings, nothing.  
  
And you do not believe that I fit these criteria? Kanna asked, her mind's wheels turning.   
  
No, I can sense you, and you seem to have emotions. Say... Do you want something to eat?  
  
Kanna stared at the strange bread loaf that Jessui offered, and realized with shock that she was hungry... But that wasn't possible, was it? Kanna wondered again where Naraku was, and if she was actually being released from her bond with him.   
  
Yes, I... I'm hungry, Kanna said.  
  
Great! This bread is really good! Jessui said. After you eat we can play a game!  
  
A... game? Kanna asked. And then she did and said something she'd never done or said before. She smiled. Sure, that wound be fun.  
  
***  
  
We should be there tommorrow, Miroku said with an appreciative look at Sango's backside.  
  
Sango, instead of slapping him, only smiled at him wryly when she noticed his look. Anyway, I think we've travelled far enough today, let's stop, she suggested.  
  
Rin likes that idea! the little girl cooed excitedly, But Rin misses Sesshoumaru-sama!  
  
That really is disconcerting, Shippo mumbled.  
  
Anyway, that clearing looks like a good place, Miroku said.  
  
When they had set up camp, Sango and Miroku decided to take a walk,' leaving Shippo and Rin alone.  
  
Where do you suppose they're going? Rin asked.  
  
To do perverted adult stuff, Shippo answered.  
  
Ooooh, like what a mommy and a daddy do?  
  
I suppose.  
  
Let's go see!  
  
Shippo facefaulted. You're- you're not really supposed to watch those kind of things.  
  
Why not? Rin asked innocently.  
  
But Shippo couldn't think of much of a reason. Alright, let's go.  
  
***  
  
Miroku leaned over further, pushing Sango to the ground, their lips urgently seeking one another's.   
  
Sango whispered. I... I think I love you.  
  
Miroku grinned, pulling away slightly to smiled at her. You only think? I _know_ I love you.  
  
Sango said. I don't know about that. After all, you _are_ a lecher.  
  
Sango! I've changed, sort of. You're the only one I can look at now. What?! It's true! he cried when Sango made an incredulous expression. Honestly though, he said. You're the only girl I want to bear my child anymore.  
  
Sango smiled. Well, hurry up and kiss me again.  
  
And they kissed and kissed and kissed, and then Miroku started to take off Sango's travelling clothes.  
  
***  
  
Shippo and Rin had snuck away several minutes ago.   
  
Well, I don't think it looked very difficult, Shippo said.  
  
Does Shippo want to try the lip thing with Rin?  
  
Shippo blushed. The... lip thing? Okay.  
  
Rin lay back on the grass, her smile bright. Now, I close my eyes and you put your lip on my lip.  
  
Shippo leaned over and touched his lips very briefly to hers. How was that? he asked nervously.  
  
Rin opened her eyes. Well, I think you did it right, but it took them longer. Then Rin grinned brightly. I can't wait to tell Sesshoumaru-sama I did the lip thing with Shippo!  
  
Shippo cringed at the thought of Rin telling the ice-cold youkai lord about this little escapade. He could imagine several scenarios... And most of them involved him dying repeatedly. Um, Rin, you'd better not... Say, do you want to play tag?  
  
Rin cried.  
  
***  
Hadori was sitting at the table inside her small hut, looking down at her untouched meal. She was nervous about the upcoming trip into the air rip... For many reasons, one of which was that soon she would have to escort two other people into the air rip... It was just... Dangerous.  
  
Inuyasha walked up and sat at the table beside her. The two had not been getting along too well, and Inuyasha thought it was entirely Hadori's fault.  
  
Where's Kikyo? Hadori asked.  
  
I don't know, the man beside her said. I think she took a walk.  
  
They sat there, in silence. Say, how long do you think it will be until we can go through the air rip?  
  
I don't know. Everything's been working out okay, I suppose, but it's going to be difficult taking both of you through.  
  
I suppose you just want to take Kikyo? Inuyasha said in a taunting voice.  
  
I didn't say that! Why are you always jumping to conclusions?  
  
Who's jumping to conclusions? Who thought I _killed_ Kikyo?  
  
Anyone could have made that mistake!  
  
Yeah, whatever bitch.  
  
Hadori cried. How dare you! I'm the one who's helping you out so that you can rescue your girlfriend!  
  
She is NOT my girlfriend!  
  
Then how come you're so desperate to rescue her?!  
  
Inuyasha couldn't really think of an answer for a moment. Then he remembered his stock answer. She's my shard detector.  
  
Shikon shards? Can't Kikyo do that?  
  
Inuyasha was again hard put to come up with an answer. Well, you see, Kagome's been with us from the beginning- she shattered the jewel. It's my responsibility to look out for her. There, that sounded good, he thought.  
  
Bang up job you're doing, Hadori said with a sly smile.  
  
Shut the hell up, you stuck-up hawk! Inuyasha cried.  
  
Stuck up?!  
  
Well, you think you can fight, don't you? I bet you couldn't even beat a human.  
  
Hadori said, her eyes gleaming dangerously. I bet I can beat a hanyou, though. You want to have a little match?  
  
Sure thing. Let's see how good you really are.  
  
***  
  
Kouga and Kagura lay on the ground giggling together. Their match had quickly disappated into a tickling contest, and, contrary to popular belief, Kagura was _very_ ticklish. She had to _beg_ Kouga to stop.  
  
When he did he smiled down at her, and then started to tickle her again.  
  
***  
  
Kagome held on to Sesshoumaru's shoulders as they hurried across the plain. Geramelyn Canyon was just ahead, but no one cared too much. After all, they'd have no problems getting across.  
  
They were seconds from the canyon when it began. Youkai rushed at them from all directions. Kagome screamed as the demons rushed at them.   
  
Hold on, Sesshoumaru ordered as he leaped into the air, whipping his body around to slice at as many youkai as possible.  
  
Isota watched from the shadows, a dark smile on his face. Soon... she'll be mine... Soon...  
  
At that moment Sesshoumaru was flying, fighting his way through a crowd of youkai, Naraku a few yards away.   
  
And then it happened. So quickly that no one could do anything about it. A youkai leaped to grab Kagome- Isota had instructed them all not to hurt her- and Sesshoumaru twisted so that she would not be attacked... But he twisted too fast, and Kagome couldn't hang on with both hands. She was hanging by one hand when a youkai's claws caught he shirt, and she was pulled from him. However, the claws could not catch her, and she tumbled into the canyon. H-help me! she cried out as she tumbled down, the wind rushing past her.  
  
Sesshoumaru said, diving down to catch the miko.  
  
No, don't let her hit the bottom! Isota cried as he leaped from behind a tree.  
  
Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome just as his feet hit the ground, and a ripple went through him. What- what the hell is going on?! he cried as he felt his body being sucked into the floor- an uncounscious Kagome in his arms.  
  
In a matter of seconds, the two had vanished.  
  
What the hell just happened?! Naraku cried.  
  
Isota was looking down in fury at the canyon floor. They have entered the labyrinth, he said darkly. And my plans are all spoiled.  
  
Naraku asked, his face dark and angry. So YOU planned this, eh? I _need_ that miko to get out of here... Well, he said with a dark and twisted Naraku- like the old Naraku- It was then that he realized how he had changed over the past few days. But now Kagome was gone and he was trapped here... And he was feeling very, very evil. Well now, maybe I'll just kill you, hmm? What do you think of that? You caused this after all?  
  
Isota felt a chill of fear as he looked on the transformed Naraku, the anger smoldering in his eyes and the evil aura rolling off him in waves.  
  
Sorry- I've got to go! Isota cried, and he took off at a speed so fast that not even Naraku could follow.  
  
***  
  
Hadori rushed at Inuyasha, her wings extended slightly to increase her speed but not slow her down. Inuyasha met her swinging claws with his own, and they locked together, flipping over and crashing into the ground, Hadori on top.  
  
Inuyasha swung his legs up and raised his hips to roll her off him and jumped away, a grin on his face. You're not bad, Hadori.  
  
I can still take you, was the response.  
  
They clashed again, and Inuyasha was ready this time, and managed to use her speed to turn her around and throw her to the ground. He was on top, and he pinned her arms successfully.   
  
Not quite. Hadori raised her legs sharply, kneeing his stomach and flipping him off her. He came at her again immediately and their claws clashed- twisting and turning and flipping- neither one able to get an advantage. After twenty minutes Hadori has pinned Inuyasha to the ground, but he grabbed one of her arms, twisting it so that she winced in pain and pulled back and off him. They both lay on the ground, panting.   
  
What is going on here? came Kikyo's voice.  
  
They both looked up at her in shock. Neither of them had noticed her approach. Her face was stoic, but Inuyasha and Hadori both noticed the slight twitch of her mouth... A twitch of amusement.  
  
Hadori said with a smile. Anyway, I think it's time to go.  
  
Into the air rip? Kikyo asked.  
  
  
  
A few moments later, Kikyo, Hadori, and Inuyasha were standing around a small pot that stood on the ground of the clearing. They all stared at it.   
  
Now remember, Hadori instructed, This doesn't work the way a regular air rip does. This one is much safer- but still dangerous.  
  
They concentrated, staring at the strange pot, and the air around them started to swirl as Hadori chanted softly. The lid of the pot started to shake slightly... And then it started to spin, and then it rose, as if it were overflowing with some mysterious liquid... Then, in one brief instant, lighting seemed to flash across the sky and the lid shot off into the sky. Inuyasha felt his body shrinking, swirling, and he put up the mental barriers Hadori has instructed him to.  
  
In a few seconds, Hadori, Kikyo, and Inuyasha were standing in the middle of a warm, hazy clearing.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru found himself in a dimly lit underground corridor, Kagome unconscious in his arms. He looked down at her, worried that she may have been hurt... His eyes widened at what he saw. When the youkai's claws had snagged her shirt, her shirt had been ripped... Off. It was gone, revealing her lacy bra.  
  
He gulped, stuggling to control his physical impulses as his body reacted to her visible physical attributes and to her alluring smell- she was still in heat.  
  
He set her down on the ground and quickly removed his armor and his shirt, which he slipped over her head... After all, she would be embarassed waking up in such a state, and he did not need the temptation.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked up his armor and looked at it... Well, he thought, he could have other armor made. It would be silly to carry it around and it would be even sillier to wear it without his shirt.  
  
So, he set his armor down and picked up Kagome, chuckling softly at how silly she looked in his shirt... It was much too large for her. He held her, bridal style, and started to walk along the corridor... He had no idea where he was, after all, and he thought maybe it would be better to go slowly... And try to find a way out of this confounded place.  
  
He walked for twenty minutes.. And the corridor didn't seem to change at all. It was all very annoying.  
  
Then the girl in his arms started to stir. she whispered, cuddling against him bear chest more, causing him to stiffen and then relax, nearly purring with pleasure.  
  
Mmmm, where am I? she muttered groggily.  
  
I haven't the slightest idea, Sesshoumaru said with a grin.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open when she realized who was holding her. _He's grinning?!_ she thought. _And it looks damn sexy. Wow there Kagome._  
  
Ummm, why am I wearing your shirt?  
  
Due to unfortunate circumstances, you lost yours, he stated.  
  
Then Kagome noticed that _his_ chest was bare... And very nice. She started to struggle slightly, trying to get out of his arms.  
  
Stop that, you shouldn't be walking yet.  
  
Kagome blushed. Hey, hey put me down!  
  
I don't feel like it, he said, his face stoic once more, but one corner turned up slightly.  
  
I order you to put me down! she cried.  
  
One elegant eyebrow raised. _You're_ ordering _me_?  
  
Kagome blushed more, and then she realized something. Hey- you're teasing me!  
  
I am doing no such thing, Sesshoumaru said, annoyed at their circumstances but strangely glad that Naraku was gone and Kagome was here with him.  
  
Oh yes you are, now put me down!  
  
***  
  
They had been walking together for hours, and although Sesshoumaru was find, Kagome was starting to get tired.  
  
Would you like me to carry you? he asked.  
  
Umm, No. I'm, I'm just fine. At that moment Kagome tripped on a rock. Sesshoumaru's arms shot out to catch her, and she fell against him, his silky bare chest rubbing against her through his shirt (the one she's wearing).  
  
They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Kagome stretched her neck up to kiss him, softly, gently.   
  
He should have been shocked, but he was not... Not at all. This was right, somehow. He kissed her back, and it became more demanding. He pressed her against the tunnel walls, and let his hands trail along her body... Her beautiful human body...   
  
You're beautiful, he whispered.  
  
So are you, she whispered back, and they giggled as they kissed.  
  
Sesshoumaru started to remove her clothing, but she grabbed his hands and pulled them away from her. No, I'm... I'm not ready yet.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled slightly. Why not? he said... After all, _he_ was ready. The darkest part of his mind told him not to give her a choice in the matter, but he pushed that part back.  
  
I'm too young. I mean, where I come from...  
  
Oh right, she's not from here, Sesshoumaru thought. She's from the future. What a mystery... Sesshoumaru pulled away from him, keeping his body in check with an act of will.  
  
Well, shall we go then, he said a bit brusquely.  
  
I didn't say I was done kissing you.  
  
***  
  
I can't believe you! Kagome cried. You've gotten us lost!  
  
No, I believe _you've_ gotten us lost. I wanted to go the other way.  
  
All these passages look the same! Kagome groaned. This was such a mess... But somehow, with Sesshoumaru, it was okay. This is so strange, she thought, but she felt safe with him.  
  
You've really done it this time, he was saying. We've been here before.  
  
And how in the name of God can you tell that?!  
  
The smell.  
  
On second thought, Kagome said to herself. He can be annoying... But it's so cute... And his chest is so dreamy, and... Stop it, Kagome, stop it! Now's the time to be thinking about getting out of here.  
  
_________________________  
How was that? To be honest, I don't like this story as much as - or maybe I'm just having a harder time writing it. Anyway, I won' t make any promises about next update, but I'll do my best! Ja ne! And remember to review!  
  
  



End file.
